1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating material composition for chromium plating, and an article comprising a coating film made of the same
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No 2005-309537 filed Oct. 25, 2005, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
As components such as radiator grilles and license garnishes of automobiles, components obtained by subjecting a base material made of an acrylonitrile-styrene-butadiene resin (hereinafter abbreviated to ABS) to chromium plating are used. For the purpose of imparting design properties, the portion excluding a partial chromium plated surface of the components is subjected to coating such as clear coating. To the coating material used for coating, it is required that the resulting coating film has high adhesion to the chromium plated surface and the resulting coating film has resistance to acid and gasoline (chemical resistance).
As a coating material composition which can form a coating film having excellent adhesion to metal or the like, a coating material composition containing an acrylic resin having a basic nitrogen and a compound having an epoxy group arid a hydrolyzable silyl group in a molecule is known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 5-255636).
The coating film made of the coating material composition has high adhesion to the chromium plated surface immediately after coating, but has such a problem that adhesion to a chromium plated material, which has reduced adhesion caused by adherent residues in the chromium plating step or storage environment before coating, is reduced and thus peeling of the coating film occurs.